The Death of L
by Dexxy
Summary: What if Light hadnt killed L? What if someone else did? Read and find out! Friendship not yaoi. I may end up retyping it but until then enjoy.


The Death of L

Lady Toboe: Hey guys I'm writing something other then KH fics. I saw the episode of L's death and I cried when he died. I mean I love Light but L was cool. I had written this story a while back but kept forgetting to type it up and I finally found the time so plze enjoy. I almost cried when I wrote this.

Rain poured down as a dark-haired man stood on the now soaked gray looking roof. A brown-haired teenager was walking past until the man caught his eye. He stopped and called out. "Ryuzaki, what are you doing out here?"

L saw the teenager and smiled but put his hand to his ear trying to catch what the teenager was saying. The teenager tried again, "Ryuzaki, what are you doing here?"

L still couldn't hear him so he continued to cup his hand to his ear. The teenager sighed and put his hand up to shield his face from the rain and walked over to where L was standing. "Ryuzaki, what are you doing standing out in the rain?"

"Light, the bells are loud today."

Light looked at him in confusion. "I don't hear any bells Ryuzaki."

L just stood there for a minute and let the rain continue to fall on him. Light stood there as well then caught L's arm and dragged him inside. When L looked up, Light just

shrugged and smiled.

"You were going to catch cold if you stood there any longer."

L just nodded and went to a nearby closet and brought out a couple of towels. He handed one to Light and put the other one on top of his head. Light did the same thing and started to rub his head dry. L came over to where Light sat drying his hair. He bent down beside Light's foot and started to massage it.

"I'm really good at this you know." L said as he continued to massage.

"Ryuzaki, your still wet." Light said as he reached out and began drying L's hair.

Light couldn't understand why L was acting so strange. He wanted to know but was afraid to ask. After a few moments of the dreadful silence L stood up and walked away to change into drier clothing Light assumed. After awhile Light stood up to do the same. Misa barged into Light's room a little while later.

"Misa, what are you doing here?" Light asked without turning around.

"I just wanted to see you Light. Plus I know L's true name. Didn't you want to know what it was?" Misa said as tears began to form in her eyes.

"Not right now." was Light's reply.

"But don't you want to kill him?" she egged on.

Light took a deep breath and slowly let it out before he spoke. "Misa, he is my friend and I don't kill people that I consider friends."

Misa grew quiet then looked at her feet. "Ok Light, I understand." Before she left, she whispered, " I love you Kira."

Light gritted his teeth as he heard the comment. "Misa." He breathed. "I'm just using you as a pawn. Don't think that for one minute that I will ever have feelings for someone like you." He smiled maniacally. "You just aren't my type."

The rain beat harder against the building as L stood in the middle of the storm. "I don't want to die." He thought. "But when I took this case I knew I was risking my life. Now it's come to this. I never thought this day would come." He smiled sadly. "I've lived a good life ever since Watari brought me home from the orphanage." He closed his eyes and faced upwards, letting the rain wash down his face. A flashback of his childhood flashed behind his eyes. "Light, the day has finally come when you have won. I can taste defeat." L sighed and turned to go back in. A dark figure peered out from the rain-soaked pole. The shadow sneered. "Ryuzaki, you death will be soon." It bent low and entered the door to the building.

L and Light sat at the computer staring at the wall mounted with monitors. Misa entered quietly and snuck up behind Light and threw her arms around his neck.

"Hello Light." She squealed.

He detangled himself from her grasp. "Not now Misa." He said irritated.

"But Light, you never have time for me anymore." She stated while tears started to form yet again.

"Well don't you want to catch Kira and prove my innocence?" he said, distracted by the monitors.

"Fine." She huffed as she stomped out of the doorway. A little while later, Watari brought in L's usual sugar snacks and when L went to choose one to his liking, a small white note sat upon a delicious white wedding cake with a small strawberry to top it off. L reached and plucked it from the cake.

"Ryuzaki, your death is very soon." L read it and then called Light over.

"Light, come look at this."

Light got up from his seat and took the note from L. He burrowed his eyebrows as he read it. He handed it back and L called Watari in.

"Watari, go have this examined for fingerprints."

"Right away." With that Watari took the note from L's hands and left the room.

"That's the first time anyone's gone this far." L said amused.

"How can you say such a thing? Aren't you worried about your life being at stake?" Light asked.

"It's true, I don't want to die I mean no one really wants to die, but we all know when its our time to go so I'm not afraid."

"That…was deep Ryuzaki." Light said impressed.

L just shrugged and went back to his arrangement of cakes. Light thought for a few moments, and then turned to L.

"Ryuzaki if you don't mind, I'm going to turn in for the night."

Light just nodded indicating that he heard him and continued eating while staring at the monitors. When Light was safely in his room with the door locked, he picked up his cell phone and dialed Misa's number. It rang once then all of a sudden Light heard a squeal that almost busted his eardrum. He rubbed his head with a forefinger to keep the massive headache that he just now got at bay.

"Light, you finally called me! Are we going on a date or something?" she asked in a high tone.

"No it's nothing like that. Something happened and I wanted to know, did you write Ryuzaki a note threatening his life?"

The line on the other side grew quiet, and then she spoke softly. "No Light. I wouldn't do anything without your approval, you know that."

Light nodded. "Ok. I promise that we'll go on a real date soon."

"Yay!" she squealed.

Light hung up the phone and rubbed the back of his neck. He sighed and flopped down on his bed. He closed his eyes and drifted off in a restless sleep.

The roof was becoming L's favorite place. He would just stand there for hours just looking up at the endless clouds in the huge never-ending blue sky. He would have his hands shoved in his pockets and his dark hair waving in the wind. The bells that only he himself could hear were getting louder and louder each day. Ryuzaki knew that soon the day would come when his life as he knew it would finally come to an end. The only regret was that he hadn't been able to put Light and Misa behind bars for being Kira and the second Kira. Something moved and L's peripheral vision caught it.

"Who's there?" L called out his whole body on guard.

Misa popped out from behind the door. "No need to freak out Ryuzaki." She said in a cheerful tone. "Light just sent me to find you, sorry I spooked you. She explained.

L nodded his head in agreement.

"No need to keep him waiting." He said as he passed her.

L walked back into the building before Misa. She smiled evilly and had a look of a killer plastered on her face.

"One more day Ryuzaki, then Light will be in love with me."

She shut the door behind her, composed herself, and went back to playing the role of the naïve, sweet Misa. When she came downstairs and saw that Light wasn't in the room, she quickly ran up the flight of stairs and barged through his door. The room was pitch black so she flipped the switch and suddenly the room was filled with the blinding white light.

She heard a grunt, then the ruffling of his silk red sheets. Light sat up in bed, his chestnut hair ruffled from sleep and his eyes still holding the sleepy look. His covers fell gracefully down to his waist. When his vision finally came to him, he glanced up and saw Misa. His eyes looked demonic as he glared at her.

"Out." He growled as he pointed to the busted open door.

"But Light…." She whined

He didn't say anything else but continued to point to his door. She reluctantly left, turning the light off in the process. She sighed and closed the door quietly. She leaned her head against the door and whispered "Light." before heading to her room. "The day is coming soon, Light, when you will love me as you were meant to."

L was staring at the monitor, eating sweets as usual, when something caught his attention. He swirled his chair around and called out. "Who's there?" but got no response, just the echo of the silence that enveloped his being. The bells that had been ringing in his head, now rang louder and louder till he himself couldn't bear to stand them. He put his hands to his head as if that would help ease the pain but it didn't and couldn't.

At that precise moment he lifted his head and saw Light casually come down the stairs. He couldn't utter a word cause his voice decided to betray him. He swallowed and tried again. This time he managed a small whisper. "Light." but could say nothing more.

Light heard his name and looked over at L and then jumped over the railing. L's heart pounded through his chest and that was all that he could take. He started to fall out of his chair but Light dashed, then slid and barely made it before L had hit the floor.

L made a feeble attempt to talk. "Light I trusted you." while in his mind his thought was "Kira was Light all along."

His eyes grew heavy and it was zapping precious strength that L no longer had to keep them open. He let his eyes close and he smiled as he drew his last breath.

Tears began to well up in Light's eyes as he hugged L's body close to him. "Damn you Ryuzaki, you can't die on me now, the Kira case isn't solved yet. You swore to see Kira to justice. You can't die now."

Light gently laid L on the floor and waited but L did not get up and say "I'm just kidding" nor did he open his eyes after he collapsed because of eating too much sugar. He really was gone.

The door busted open and Chief Yagami, Matsuda, and Aizawa came running through.

"Light, what's wrong?" his father asked.

Light choked before speaking. "Ryuzaki is dead."

Matsuda looked green in the face. "Really?" came his dumb remark.

Light looked up and glared in his direction. "Yes really, now if you would let me through, I'm going upstairs."

He got up and walked up the flight of stairs and through the doors to the roof.

The rain was thunderous in Light's ears. It was beating against him like it was ready to tear him apart but he didn't care. He walked until he reached the edge of the building and glanced down. The tears were mixing with the rain so even he didn't know if he was really crying anymore.

"He was my best and only friend." He said into the rain and wind.

The rain didn't care, it just washed away the words like it was nothing. A pair of arms snaked around his neck and nearly choked him.

"Are you proud of Misa? Do you love Misa now?" the voice whispered in his ear.

Light turned to face her and grabbed her wrists and pulled them above her head as he slammed her against the back of the wall of the building.

"Ouch Light, stop it, it hurts!" Misa cried out as she tried to break free.

"So you did this." He said as anger and hurt filled his eyes yet again.

"I thought if I got rid of him, you would love me." She whispered pathetically.

"He was my only friend and you decided to kill him just so you could win my love. Misa tell me something." Light said as one of his hands released her wrists and his fingers wrapped around her throat.

Her eyes grew wide as she stammered. "What is it Light?"

Light's eyes burned with a demonic fire. "Are you afraid to die?"

Misa trembled but nodded weakly. "Yes Light, I am."

He squeezed her throat tightly and she attempted feebly for him to let go. Rain poured down but Light was oblivious to anything other then Misa. A stronger force pulled Light back and made him lose hold of his victim.

"Light, get a hold of yourself." His father yelled.

Light shook his head and put his hand to his face. "Sorry Dad, I'm just going to go lie down for awhile." He said as he went to his room.

Misa made an attempt to go after him but Chief Yagami caught her. "Just give him some time alone to deal with this unfortunate event."

Misa looked down at her feet, then broke free from his grasp and ran to Light's room.

Light saw Ryuk by the death note and he quickly grabbed it out of blind rage. He grabbed his pen that was sitting causally on his desk. He wrote Misa's name and her death. After he had finished, he sat back in his chair, satisfied. Ryuk laughed as he watched Light. Light swirled to face the shinigami.

"What do you find so funny Ryuk?"

Ryuk chuckled. "Have you forgotten about Rem?"

Light banged his head hard against the desk. He quickly hurried to Misa's room when he heard a thud. He opened the door to find Misa on the floor with Rem hovering above her. Rem turned to face him.

"Light, you killed her. Now it's your turn to die." With this Rem pulled our her death note and started to write his name but stopped when she heard a small noise coming from Misa's direction.

"I need to find a way to kill Rem so I can die happy." Misa whispered with her last breath.

Rem now confused and full of betrayal wrote Misa's name in her notebook. It was of no use because Misa was already gone. Light squatted down by Misa's body. She had written him a letter just as he had specified in the notebook, it read:

"I know you never truly loved me and now that I have finally accepted this I can no longer live so this is my goodbye and I thank you for the few but precious moments that we had shared."

She had signed her name then taken a knife and stabbed herself just above the heart and bled to death. Light grinned then ran into the doorway calling for Chief Yagami. His father came running and quickly asked Light what was wrong.

"Misa killed herself." Light said.

Chief Yagami shook his head then went into the room, picked up the corpse and called Matsuda.

"Take Misa to the closest funeral home. Tell them to call the police and then explain what happened and call all the news reporters and tell them also."

He then handed her body to Matsuda and walked out of the room to wash the blood off. Matsuda proceded to follow Chief Yagami's orders.

For the next few days all that was on the news was Misa's death. Light and the others showed up for the funeral but none of them seemed like they wanted to be there. They played the mourning people well.

"Well Dad, Kira is still out there. Let's continue the investigation." Light suggested.

Chief Yagami shook his head in agreement. Light sighed and thought out loud. "L, I still wish you were here with us."

Chief Yagami glared at him. "Not to loud or people might hear you."

"Sorry." was Light's reply.

He smiled as he looked down at Misa's grave and whispered, "Thanks for your help but now you are no longer needed." As he walked away he grinned evilly at Ryuk and threw an apple up at him when noone was watching.

"Today starts our new utopia." He said quietly so noone could hear him.

"Humans are soooo…interesting." Ryuk said.

Light walked home or what he called home, went into his room, grabbed the death note, went onto the roof, and went to work on his new utopia.

A/N: That's the end folks. I had some help on parts of this but other then that I hoped you liked it.


End file.
